Fishing
THIS MINI GAME is currently NOT part of Pirates Online Live Servers. It is only in Test Severs. Fishing is a mini game where the pirate can test their angling skills and hook fish for gold and maybe even find loot. Various species can be encountered, with varying degrees of difficulty to catch, on up to Legendary Fish. All it takes a rod, reel, a few lures and some patient. Fishing Masters On the main islands, there are fishing masters who will help you get started, sell you bait and equipment and even get you a fishing boat. To interact, just walk right up to them and press Shift. They are easy to spot. They have the Fish icon above their heads. *Old Greg - Port Royal *Ray Fishlander - Tortuga *? - Padres Del Fuego When you approach them, press Shift to get the Fishing Master menu. Choose from: *'Catalog '- Check your lures, etc. *'Update Fishing Rod' - Improve your equipment *'Launch Fishing Boat' - Take out the Fishing Dinghy to head for deeper water, it does cost 1,000g to use. *'Legendary Fish Story '- ? How to Fish Fishing requires first to find a location to fish from. You can either fish right off the docks or take out the Fishing Dinghy. This will entail a cost of 1,000g but the potential rewards are MUCH higher. Select a lure from your Tackle Box. You can buy lures from the Fishing Master. The type of fish you want may require a special bait. Left-click to start the power bar to build, then click again to cast out your line. The longer you wait, the farther the bait will go. It may take a little practice to learn the proper distance. The view will change to underwater. You will be able to guide your bait to some extent. Once the bait is place, you can move the mouse in a circle to Reel your line inward. If you totally missed your target, hit the Space Bar to quick reel in your line. When a fish bites on your bait, Left-click to hook him. Then, move the mouse in a circle to Reel them in! If a fish is fighting too hard or your line's health level is Red - STOP REELING. If your line's health goes too far, the bait will break off and your fish will get away. Should the line break, you will lose your lure and have to recast. Once the fish has been caught, if it is the first time that type has been caught - it is added to your collection. This is simliar to the Treasure inventory. Fishing Dinghy To launch the fishing boat, you can simply walk to it and press Shift or approach the Fishing Master and take the Launch Boat option. Using the boat's helm wheel, move your ship to position it. Once in position, you are ready to cast. Fishing Skills You will obtain new fishing skills to help you fish even better. *'Sink' will cause your lure to fall faster. *'Stall' will pause your lure in the water. *'Pull '''will increase the speed of reeling in a fish. *'Heal Line''' will restore health to your line. Types of Fish Name Icon Name Icon Name Icon Name Icon Angler Anthias Tuna Atlantic Wolffish Bermuda Chub Black Chimera Blue Chromist Coelacanth Dragon Fish Fire Dragon Fogbell Glittering Girl Goblin Shark Hatchet Fish Lion Fish Lump Fish Marlin Mega Mouth Mossy Moses Parrot Fish Sand Tiger Shark Speedy Lou Yellow Tang Category:Game Play